Poison Body - Girl's mind
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: Within this girl's mind, dark thoughts brew. Within this girl's mind, insanity ensues. Within this girl's mind, Medicine Melancholy's poison burns. – Sequel to Poison Body – The Wall of Knowledge and Gift!fic #2 for Paradigm of Writing.


I am the physical embodiment of logical and irrational thoughts. Don't try to explain away the striking contrast that is the human mind, because honestly, I've had enough!

They said I was like him, with my peculiar quirks of the world needing to be commonsensical. They said the world cannot be explain, but they lie, and their lies are vile! No one listens to the truth, to the fact that is masked as a mere suggestion. I couldn't listen to their words laced with illogical meanings any longer! I had to what I had did; I truly had to. It was for them, all for them and my insane sanity.

I sat in the sun room, staring at the pure snow white ceiling above me. That is something one does when they are blanketed with the warmth of boredom, do they not? There's nothing to do but to take the occasional sips of cold tea, surrounded by chilling silence, my own thoughts not engaging me in conversation. I felt some semblance of warmth contradicting with the coldness of the tea. It was a sense of equality, if you will.

However, I should have expected the equality to become unequal.

Two of my fellow Smashers approached, a look of contempt evident in their eyes. It is Zelda and Samus looking down upon me. I am not sure of their reason for being here, but I place my tea on the table anyway, ready to give them my full attention. It's the polite thing to do, after all, no matter the situation.

"Drinking tea, huh?" Zelda said, the malice in her voice poisonous like Medicine Melancholy's. "Just like him."

"She really tries to be different," Samus remarked, "but she cannot sever the blood ties to him."

I stare at them, knowing exactly who they were referencing: my ancestor, Marth. I've always received these constant reminders of him, though they were quite incessant. I already knew of his background, and I found him interesting. I've inherited his responsibility and intelligence, traits that I've always adored and used to the greatest of my ability. It was a shame that they couldn't see the logic in his actions, the logic he tells me to always appreciate.

The Hero-King is a very rational man. I wish to embrace his legacy.

"Is there something you require?" I ask as pleasantly as possible. They scowl at me in perfect synchronization.

"I just wish to know how something like you came into existence," Zelda answered. "It should be Link, Ike, and Peach here, not _you_."

"It has to do with sexual reproduction and generations of inherited genes, Miss Zelda," I responded. "It's easily explainable." I tried to resist the urge to narrow my eyes. It is absolutely grating when people say such ignorant and harsh. If one wishes to insult me, please produce an intelligent-sounding insult.

"You know what I meant." Zelda tapped her boots against the floor in a very systematic, robotic manner. It was bothersome to watch and hear. My eye twitched slightly, and I felt the word "Leave" escape my mouth. There was an eerie tone with it, and I saw a flash of fear appear in Zelda and Samus' eyes before they rolled them.

I produce a smile, showing them I meant no harm. After all, I am simply a fateful princess enjoying tea. There was no need to fear me. Who could be scared of me? That's simply impossible and illogical.

"W-whatever…" was Samus's simple response. "Zelda, let's go practice."

"Practicing is the right thing to do," I said, smiling, "seeing that tomorrow you two have a team battle. Training before hand is common sense, isn't it?"

They said nothing, instead choosing to walk away. I look back to my tea on the table and pick it up, cupping it in my hands and finishing it in one large gulp. I think about their earlier statements and I shake my head.

Technically, I am not drinking tea like the Hero-King, for he would never drink cold tea. He was always fond of the warmth he feels from a nice, steaming cup of tea.

* * *

A girl's mind is complex and mysterious, a code that is very difficult to decipher. But mine's is the one that differs from the stereotypical conception. I can see everything I must do clearly. Clear as a crystal, as they say. Not opaque as the eerie fog. Or ominous clouds hiding the sun.

Or the thick blood covering your eyes.

I see clearly, and I act clearly. Wouldn't you agree? Rationality is the key to success, after all.

It has reached the evening times, and I am reading a book called _Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red_. It's quite an informative read. Very enjoyable as well. I flip through the pages, taking the time to probably look at each interesting fact and intricate artwork. I began to read the information detailing Remilia Scarlet when I heard the familiar sound of crying and my name being called. I place the book gently onto the small desk and turned my head to see Villager running towards me. The tears are streaming down his face. It is quite saddening and worrying to see a young child so upset.

"Lucina!" he cried. "Lucina!"

"Ah, Villager, what's wrong?"

"Zelda and Samus are being mean to me! Saying mean things about you and me!"

My eye twitches slightly, though I am sure Villager did not notice it. I was highly perturbed that those two ladies would bring sadness to a young boy. That was not respectable at all. I grab his warm little hands and reassure him that everything will be okay, and that I will handle it.

"Thank you, Lucina!"

"Of course, Villager. Now, take this – I'm sure you'll enjoy it." I hand him my book and watch his eyes glow with happiness. He smiles and I return the gesture. There's no way I'll let those disrespectful fools get away with this.

Hopefully, they listen to me.

* * *

Knocking on Zelda's door, I await her acknowledgement. She opens the door and immediately scowls at the sight of my presence. I care not, and I choose to confront her about her and Samus' actions towards Villager.

"Ha! That's all you're here for? Leave, Lucina." Her voice is grating and unpleasant. My eye twitches. I do not like such rudeness, and I truly do not appreciate when someone dismisses the value of my words.

"You do not have the right – "

"I have the right to confront anyone – whether they be a child or an adult – about them interacting with you. Now go."

My fingers twitched violently. How dare she send me off as if I'm inferior to her? She tried to close her door, ever-so rudely, and I stuck my foot out, preventing her from closing it. Disgusting thoughts filled my head, vile thoughts that gave me directions to follow the skewed path. Zelda backed away, the same look of fear forming in her eyes again. At least this time, she has a viable reason to showcase that fear.

I closed the door behind me, sure that a creepy smile was forming on my face. I am sure that if I were to look at my own reflection, I would feel what Zelda is feeling: fright. I stared at her. She wouldn't be in this situation if she only would listen to me. It's common sense to give a person your full attention while they speak.

"G-get away from me, Lucina. I…what…what do you want?"

"I want an apology," I replied. I gasped. My voice sounded poisonous. Medicine Melancholy would be proud of me.

"An…apology? Fine, fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

My smiles fades away. Her fear angers me; her whole presence angers me. I cannot sense the genuine sense of regret in her voice. She's thinking irrationally, and it is that irrationality that will cost her so dearly.

"Lies!" I shout, drawing Falchion from its sheath. "Vile, despicable lies!"

I give her no time to provide a plea for mercy. She doesn't deserve to hear her own wretched voice anymore. In one swift thrust, Falchion went through her chest, the vermillion liquid staining the blade. She didn't even scream, instead choosing to fall to the ground like a princess that has lost her final fight. Thank the Gods she did not produce a sound of agony. I do not wish to experience any unnecessary trouble.

I feel somewhat better as I place Falchion back into its sheath. However, I still have business to attend to, and my mind won't find its peace until I deal with Samus. I walk over to Zelda's lifeless body and pick her up. My Gods, she is heavy! Marth told me that Hylians eat a lot.

I place her body into her closet. Her blood stains all of her expensive clothes, which is truly a shame, because those clothes are so pretty. I must admit, she had good taste in clothing.

I leave her room and lock the door. Before I confront Samus, I must change my clothes. I cannot look disheveled while handling business, now can I?

Ah, I wonder how Villager is enjoying _Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red_?

* * *

Night looks very beautiful. I absolutely love it, but it is not now the time to reminisce on its beauty. Instead, it is waiting time, a game I am willing to play.

I stand in the field behind the mansion, knowing Samus will be appearing here for her nightly practice, staring at the bright stars. How well will they illuminate the events that shall transpire? Or would even the stars fail to light the way for me?

Ah, not time to speak philosophically. I hear Samus gasp and then yell at me as she approaches. Her voice is like Zelda's: crude and not pleasant to the ears. I can feel my fingers twitch slightly as her presence annoys every single fiber of my being.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she demands. So rude. I cannot wait to fix that.

"Villager informs me that you have treated him very wrongly."

Samus rolled her eyes. "I was trying to get it through the boy's thick skull that he isn't safe around you!"

I widen my eyes, the shock on my face surely evident. "Villager is completely safe around me. How dare you accuse me of being dangerous?"

"Because you are related to him, and you will end up like him! Marth has killed three people, Lucina. Others make think it's nothing more than vile rumors, but Zelda and I know the truth!"

"There is no proof!" I countered.

"To hell with the so-called proof! I know what happened! Marth is a disgusting, irrational man, and anyone related to him is just as irrational! You are a crazed woman, Lucina Lowell; I see it in your eyes!"

"Irrational?!" I scream, quickly drawing Falchion. "Irrational?! I am everything but irrational, and so is he? I have tried to tell both you and Zelda of your wrongdoings, but yet you wave me off! You two are the most illogical people I have ever seen! Zelda has learned her lesson in commonsensicality, and now you must learn it too!

"What do you mean…Zelda…" Samus paused. The look of fear I was so familiar with has taken her as well. "Oh Gods, you are him."

"That is right, Samus. I am Princess Lucina Lowell of Ylisse, a knowledgeable woman of royalty that hates being ignored! If you do not wish to listen to my reasonable thoughts, then I shall force you to!"

I grab her arm, thoughts going numb as the blood sprays into the air. She, too, did not scream. There is so much disappointment today. I sigh, knowing that I have to wash my clothes yet again. I remind myself to receive my book from Villager; he must be asleep by now.

As I drag Samus's body to a very nice-looking book, I look up at the mansion to see a familiar figure looking at me. It was the Hero-King and he was…smiling at me. It was amazing, and I slowly realized that I was indeed like the Hero-King. I have lived up to his precious legacy. I return the smile and decide I must visit him before the night's end. For now, I hide Samus behind the bush. Moving bodies is very tiring. I need a nice cup of tea.

I am the physical embodiment of logical and irrational thoughts. Don't try to explain away the striking contrast that is the human mind, because honestly, I've had enough!

* * *

**I believe I've once mentioned to you that I've a...spiritual successor of sorts of a story you've read long ago, _Poison Body – The Wall of Knowledge._**

**Well, here it is, gift!fic number 2, and I hoped you've enjoyed it just as much as its predecessor.**

**Of course, this idea popped into my mind once Lucina and Robin was revealed to be joining Smash Bros. I couldn't resist the prospect of creating this, so I wrote and rewrote until I came up with something I loved. Well, I love it, but I don't think it matches up quite well with its predecessor. Anyway, the whole thing is that some people are afraid of Lucina because they think she's going to end up like Marth. Which she obviously does.**

**As like last time, the "Poison Body" part of the title is a reference to Medicine Melancholy's theme, Poison Body ~Forsaken Doll, the second half is _Girl's mind _by EastNewSound and based upon Patchouli Knowledge's theme. There's some allusions to Poison Body – The Wall of Knowledge, mainly with Lucina's ironic need for everything to be thought out rationally.**

**For others reading this: you don't have to read Poison Body – The Wall of Knowledge, but you can, if you want, if it makes you understand what's happening more.**


End file.
